Gra
by Shainax
Summary: Podczas grania w "grę słów", Rachel zaczyna zakochiwać się w Santanie. Rzuca drobne podpowiedzi, aby spróbować się z nią umówić, ale te nie działają; tak więc Rachel decyduje się zmienić grę.


**Tytuł:** The Game  
**Autor:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez  
**Liczba słów:** 1,714  
**Link do oryginału:** s/6729500/1/The_Game  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
**Streszczenie:** Podczas grania w "grę słów", Rachel zaczyna zakochiwać się w Santanie. Rzuca drobne podpowiedzi, aby spróbować się z nią umówić, ale te nie działają; tak więc Rachel decyduje się zmienić grę.  
**A/N:** Currently unbetaed, please excuse my mistakes. G!P Santana (I couldn't resist)  
**Od autora:** Obecnie niezbetowane, proszę, wybaczcie moje błędy. G!P Santana (Nie mogłam się oprzeć)  
**A/N 2:** _umm 7/16/12 . chapter 1  
How in like the name of he'll is it possible for a girl to have a growing erection? Someone please explain that to me I must be confused. Are you trying to make Santana a hermaphrodite? or do you just not know female body part?  
_Not know the female body? That's just laughable. If you direct your attention to the author note above, it clearly states that this is a G!P story. Now, i'm going to assume that you are _**extremely **_new to the fandom, so here's what that means. G!P means girlpeen, which means that one of the female characters has a penis. Either instead of getting a period every month, they grow a penis or they are simply born with it. I appreciate all feedback but honestly this made me laugh and left me a bit confused because I was unaware that there were still people in this lovely fandom that didn't know what that meant.  
Anyhoo, for anyone else that may be like this anon and doesn't understand what G!P means, please see the above explanation. Thank you for your feedback anon.  
**Od autora 2: **_umm 7/16/12 . chapter 1  
__Jak do diabła możliwe jest, aby dziewczyna miała rosnącą erekcję? Niech mi to ktoś wytłumaczy, bo jestem zmieszana. Próbujesz zrobić z Santany hermafrodytę? Czy po prostu nie znasz kobiecych części ciała?  
_Nie znam kobiecych części ciała? To jest po prostu śmieszne. Jeśli zwróciłbyś uwagę na notkę autorską powyżej, jest na niej wyraźnie napisane, że jest to opowiadanie G!P. Teraz założę, że jesteś _**niezwykle**_ nowy w fantomie, więc oto co to oznacza. G!P oznacza "girlpeen", co znaczy, że jedna z bohaterek ma penisa. Zamiast mieć okres co miesiąc, rośnie im penis lub po prostu się z nim rodzą. Doceniam wszystkie opinie zwrotne, ale szczerze- to mnie rozbawiło i pozostawiło mnie odrobinę zmieszaną, ponieważ byłam nieświadoma, że wciąż są ludzie w tym uroczym fantomie, którzy nie wiedzą, co on oznacza.  
**Do wszystkich, którym może podoba się ten anonim i nie rozumieją co G!P oznacza, proszę, spójrzcie na powyższe wytłumaczenie.** Dzięki za informację zwrotną, anonimie.  
**Podpowiedź:** Tydzień Pezberry, Dzień1.: Niestosowne Flirtowanie & Dzień 2.: Wspólne życie  
**Deklaracja:** Jestem właścicielką tylko opowiadania. Glee należy do R.I.B.

**Od Tłumacza: **Z racji tego, że jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i nie posiadam bety, proszę o wyrozumiałość. Proszę też o zapoznanie się z notka od autora. W rozdziale pierwszym pojawiają się dwuznaczne zwroty, których drugie znaczenie będę podawała w nawiasie, w celu ułatwienia zrozumienia tekstu ;).

**Rozdział 1. Gra Słów**

***Retrospekcja*  
**_-Hej Berry._

_-Hej Santana, jak się dzisiaj czujesz?_

_-Właściwie jest... lepiej. Mama dała mi swoje błogosławieństwo, żeby jechać do Nowego Jorku._

_-To wspaniale, Santana. Gratuluję!_

_-Więc tak sobie myślałam… zastanawiałam się, zamierzasz mieszkać w akademiku w NYADA?_

_- Nie, właściwie to moi ojcowie nabywają mi mieszkanie blisko szkoły; za co jestem wdzięczna, bo nie podoba mi się pomysł dzielenia łazienki z tak dużą ilością ludzi. _

_-Fajnie, szczęściara z ciebie._

_Santana przesunęła swoje nogi i przygryzła dolna wargę._

_-Tak, zaliczam się do szczęściarzy. Moi ojcowie zadbają też o czynsz i wszystko inne, bo chcą żebym się skupiła. Ale prawdopodobnie mimo wszystko znajdę sobie jakąś pracę na pół etatu._

_Rachel przerwała, aby spojrzeć na dziewczynę i zastanawiała się, dlaczego ta wygląda na tak zdenerwowaną._

_-Santana, wszystko w porządku?  
-Tak… tak; Po prostu zastanawiałam się czy może chciałabyś współlokatora._

_-Kogo byś zasugerowała?_

_-Mnie?_

_-Serio? Zapytała Rachel z rosnącym uśmiechem na twarzy._

_-Tak, serio; Chcę być w wielkim mieście i w ogóle, ale… Byłoby miło być w pobliżu kogoś uważanego za przyjaciela._

***koniec retrospekcji***

Minęło około dziewięć miesięcy odkąd dziewczyny zamieszkały razem. Ich mieszanie z jedną sypialnią nie było ogromne, ale było wystarczająco przestrzenne. Ich łóżka i toaletki przyjemnie pasowały do sypialni, a wielka walk-in closet* mieściła prawie wszystkie ubrania.

Ku zdumieniu Rachel, Santana skończyła jako czystsza współlokatorka; zawsze żartobliwie krzyczała na Rachel za rozrzucanie ubrań po całym mieszkaniu.

Około trzech miesięcy po wprowadzeniu się, zaczęły prowadzić ze sobą grę. Rachel była tą, która to zainicjowała. Była to prosta gra słowna. Nie było żadnych zasad; po prostu próbowały mieć nad sobą przewagę w najbardziej sprzyjających momentach. Ostatnią rundę wygrała Rachel.

Zbliżał się czas obiadu i stół był zastawiony. Obiad był gotowy, ale Santana nadal siedziała na kanapie rozmawiając przez telefon ze swoją mamą. Rachel nachyliła się nad kanapą i wysunęła policzek naprzeciw Santany, zanim powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, aby Mirabel Lopez mogła ją usłyszeć.

-Santana, wszystko gotowe, możesz iść jeść _(w oryginale jest 'eat me', co oznacza także seks oralny)_

Odeszła stamtąd, gdy ciało Santany zesztywniało, a ona sama zamilkła. Po drugiej stronie telefonu Santana natknęła się na krótkotrwałą ciszę.

-Mija, proszę, powiedz mi, że to nie dlatego nie musisz płacić czynszu. Powiedziała Maribel

Santana jąkała się podczas swojej odpowiedzi; szybko wyjaśniła, że Rachel miała na myśli to, że chce, aby przyszła zjeść z nią obiad, a nie to, co pomyślała sobie jej mama. Kiedy się rozłączyła, poszła usiąść z Rachel przy stole i po prostu gapiła się na brunetkę, która wymijająco ignorowała ją poprzez czytanie magazynu i przeżuwanie swojej kanapki. Wiedziała, że to była tylko gra, w którą grały, ale czasami mogła przysiąc, że Rachel z nią flirtuje.

Tydzień później podczas bardzo gorącego wieczoru, kiedy klimatyzacja nie działała, Rachel leżała na kanapie i rozmawiała z Kurt'em. Rozmawiali o roli, którą Rachel dostała w nadchodzącym szkolnym musicalu. Była podekscytowana i mówiła za szybko, więc słowa mieszały się i zaczęła się chichotać ze swojego nie działającego języka. Santana weszła do salonu z małą tubką lodów.

-Znam dobry sposób, aby sprawić, żeby rozwiązał ci się język. Powiedziała wystarczająco głośno, aby Kurt mógł ją usłyszeć.

Rachel chwilowo ogłuchła podczas gapienia się na swoją współlokatorkę. Jej oczy zostały przyciągnięte do ust Santany, podczas gdy lizała ona wolno swoją łyżkę, a następnie opuściły się w dół ciała dziewczyny i podążały za kroplami słodkości, które znikały w jej pępku. Gdy Rachel nie odpowiadała, Kurt zaczął wykrzykiwać jej imię.

-Ja… przpraszam Kurt … um, co mówiłeś?

-Wisisz mi 50 dolarów!

-Co? Jak?

-Mogłaś mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, że wy dwie jesteście zainteresowane zaczęciem romantycznych relacji.

-Co… nie, ona po prostu zachowuje się w swoim zwykłym, nieodpowiednim styl. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami i współlokatorkami Kurt, nic więcej. I jak dokładnie sprawiłam, że straciłeś pieniądze?

-Umm … nijak, nie ważne. Muszę iść, zadzwoń do mnie w następnym tygodniu. Powiedział Kurt i bezzwłocznie odłożył słuchawkę.

Gdy Rachel zabrała telefon od swojego ucha I spojrzała na Santanę, wszystkim co kruczowłosa mogła zrobić, był śmiech.

I tak to się potoczyło, tam i z powrotem, zawsze wracały do swojej zabawy, za każdym razem naciskając troszeczkę mocniej.

Pewnego dnia myśli Santany o Rachel, która wyraźnie z nią flirtowała, sprawiły, że się podnieciła. Była sama w domu i nie mogła powstrzymać swoich rąk wędrujących po ciele. Kiedy wystarczająco się podrażniła, uwolniła twardniejącego penisa ze swoich spodenek. Nie usłyszała odgłosu otwierających i zamykających się drzwi. Tak jak i nie usłyszała Rachel idącej przedpokojem.

Małą brunetkę zmroziło. Drzwi do sypialni były otwarte tylko odrobinę, ale to wystarczyło, aby zobaczyła Santanę robiącą sobie dobrze. Rachel podrzucała jej podpowiedzi tygodniami, aby dać jej znać, że chce być kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi, ale Santana zdawała się tego nie zauważać.

Oczy Rachel poruszały się pomiędzy twarzą Santany a jej pięścią, która szybko pompowała penisa. Zaparło jej dech w piersi, gdy Santana doszła, wyjękując jej imię. Rachel cieszyła się widokiem tylko kilka minut dłużej, po czym szybko zawróciła do drzwi. Ponownie je otworzyła i zatrzasnęła, aby upewnić się, że tym razem Santana będzie wiedziała, że jest już w domu. Usłyszała kroki dziewczyny przemieszczające się do łazienki, gdy krzyknęła „cześć" z salonu.

Rachel zaczekała kolejne parę tygodni aż semestr się skończył zanim wcieliła swój najnowszy plan w życie. W weekend po egzaminach, które obie dobrze zdały, powiedziała Santanie, aby nie robiła żadnych planów na piątkowy wieczór. Gdy piątek nadszedł, wyzwała swoją współlokatorkę do „Pijącej Gry" _(w oryg. __„drinking game") _

-Rachel, zwariowałaś. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że możesz przepić _mnie?_

-Przynajmniej mogę dotrzymać ci tempa, Santana.

-Shotami Tequili. Czy ty chociaż kiedykolwiek próbowałaś Tequili?

-Jeśli to ma jakieś znaczenie to tak, próbowałam. A teraz zamierzasz grać, czy tchórzysz?

-Okej, ale nie będę trzymała twoich włosów, gdy nadejdzie potrzeba zwymiotowania.

Kilka shotów później, gdy obie dziewczyny były całkowicie zalane, Rachel zaproponowała body shots w rodzaju twista. Powiedziała Santanie, aby wybrała, z jakiego miejsca na jej ciele ma polizać sól. Chodziły tam i z powrotem zaczynając od ramion Santany, przez szyję Rachel, klatkę Santany i dekoltem Rachel. Ostatecznie Santana znalazła się leżąc na kanapie z Rachel siedzącą okrakiem na jej udach.

-Gdzie następnie? Rachel zapytała cicho

Santana polizała swój kciuk nawilżyła kawałek skóry zaraz powyżej spodenek, które miała na sobie. Poddała się już próbom ukrycia swojej rosnącej (przez Rachel) erekcji. Obecnie była to połowiczna erekcja, ale Rachel nie wydawała się czuć z tym niekomfortowo. Rozsypała sól na nawilżoną skórę Santany po czym wycisnęła sok z cytryny do jej pępka.

Rachel trzymała swojego shota w jednaj dłoni i utkwiła swoje oczy w Santanie. Użyła swojej wolnej dłoni, aby rozpiąć spodenki Santany. Ściągnęła jej spodenki odrobinę niżej, aby odsłonić więcej skóry i dać swojemu językowi więcej pola do popisu. Zlizała sól, wypiła swój shot i wysiorbała ciecz z jej pępka. Pozwoliła swojemu językowi pozostać dłużej niż to konieczne na rozgrzanej skórze Santany, gdy poruszyła swoją dłoń po konturach rosnącej erekcji Santany. Chwyciła kawałek skóry pomiędzy swoje zęby i poczuła, że robi się mokra, gdy Santana zamruczała. Przesunęła się w górę ciała Santany i ułożyła się na niej. Santana zadrżała, gdy poczuła ciepły oddech Rachel przy swoim uchu.

-Chcesz, żebym polizała cię gdzieś jeszcze?

*walk-in closet- jest to szafa, do której można swobodnie wejść, takie małe pomieszczenie na ubrania. Jeśli ktoś nigdy nie widział: GOOGLE- WALK-IN CLOSET- GRAFIKA ;)


End file.
